


Grin and Her Skin, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Pre-White House (West Wing), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He was no longer Leo McGarry, master of his domain and conqueror of smaller men, he was her love slave.





	Grin and Her Skin, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is for Gracie's Christmas campaign story challenge.  


* * *

“I'm going with the boss man.” CJ said.

“Why?” Josh asked.

They were standing outside of the auditorium, huddled under the awning as the rain came down in sheets.

“Two reasons. Toby drives like a maniac and I don’t want to arm wrestle, flip a coin, or get into downright fisticuffs for the front seat. It has been a long week and I need to stretch my legs.”

“I drive like a New Yorker.” Toby replied. “And that was about four reasons.”

“That’s what I said.” CJ said, licking out her tongue.

Leo pulled the Buick up to the curb and CJ dashed for the car. Toby sent Sam to get the SUV they were in…he was tired of being rained on. He was already suffering from one of those summer bugs, making the moody speechwriter almost unbearable. CJ told the boys they were not welcome in the room she and Donna were sharing tonight. The party would have to take place elsewhere. All she wanted was to strip naked and get out of her heels. It felt as if she’d been on her feet for days. The hazy humidity of September Oregon wasn’t helping much. Strapping herself into the passenger seat, CJ kicked off her shoes.

“My feet are killing me, my back hurts, and there’s a strong possibility that I have a migraine coming on.”

“Well, lean your seat back, close your eyes and breathe deeply. I plan to take very good care of you when we get back to the Bates Motel.”

CJ smirked, thinking of their current accommodations. Most days it didn’t feel like a Presidential campaign, but a tour of the country’s creepiest, cheapest and cheesiest motels and hotels. At least this one was clean. It was not as if their war chest was empty but both Leo and the Governor felt nights in five star hotels were not the way to reach their goal. CJ would give her left hand for a Hilton or Hyatt. Hell, at this point a Holiday Inn would be high end.

“Leo, I swear we better be staying somewhere nice in Seattle or you and I are not going to be friends anymore. I want a place with a bathtub. Asterisk, a tub I am willing to sit in…I need to soak my aching muscles.”

“Done. Scouts honor.”

She turned her head slowly, looking at him. It was hard to focus through the haze of exhaustion. Tomorrow was Friday and there was nothing on the agenda until Monday’s Seattle trip. The staff looked forward to the much-needed time off before the home stretch. The Governor still lagged some in the polls but the number was not significant enough for them to feel defeated. The election was still very much up in the air.

“Is that all I have to do?”

“What?”

“Ask. I just ask and you do it.”

“Some things.”

Smiling, she reached to stroke his face. Leo took her hand and kissed it. He turned the car into the parking lot of the motel. They were much too tired to rush; it felt nice to take a slow walk in the rain. There wasn’t a soul around so Leo slipped his fingers between hers. CJ didn’t say anything as she leaned closer to him. They were barely behind closed doors when she began to strip off her wet clothes, hanging them over the shower rod. 

She toweled off her naked body and fell across the bed. Her body sank to the middle, but CJ didn’t seem to care. Leo smiled at the sight of her as he undressed. She was long, lean and so beautiful. Comfortable in her own nudity, CJ made Leo as relaxed as he could ever be with his own. Soon he was lying in bed too, on his side as his fingers traced down her spine. She let go, sighing as her body completely relaxed.

This naked thing with Leo was almost six months old. They were both flirts, CJ thought they had been doing it since the day they met. She never believed anything would come of it until a primary victory kiss lingered a bit too long. Leo wandered around the hotel for the rest of the night, overanalyzing a forty-five second event. He ended up in CJ’s hotel room. He hoped to apologize; implore that it was a mistake. 

When she opened the door in a Berkeley tee shirt and nothing else, the weary campaign manager knew his practiced speech was never going to fly. Maybe that was what intrigued him most about her…all the standards flew out the window. For the first time in his life since Leo was a cocky 20-something pilot he was riding with no hands on the wheel. Even in the height of his self-destruction, there were rules to follow.

“Tell me what's on your mind.” He whispered. CJ shivered when he kissed her temple.

“Sleep.”

“Is that all?”

“No, though it is at the top of the list.”

“The very top?”

CJ laughed, she liked the tone of Leo’s voice. She loved that he wanted her. She loved that he had no problem expressing his want. She especially loved that it blew his mind when she reciprocated the feelings. Blowing Leo McGarry’s mind was definitely no easy feat. However, CJ was not a woman to do something on a small scale…bigger was better.

“Well, not the tippy, tippy top. That’s reserved for wanting to be fucked by you.”

“I love to hear you say that. I like the way it sounds.”

“What?” she asked, turning over. “Fuck?”

“Mmm hmm. When you say you want to fuck me, or you want me to fuck you…damn woman.”

His mouth took hers and CJ slid her arms around his neck. He tasted a bit like ice cream; she wondered when he had some and why he had not shared. She kissed him deeper, as far as she could go. Leo moaned as he tried to regain control but lost. CJ pulled away, breathing hard.

“You are an excellent kisser. Is there anything you're not good at?” she asked.

“Stick around and you'll see.”

“How long?”

Leo didn’t answer, he just kissed her again. He did not want to think about screwing up and pissing her off. He also did not want to think of these encounters as more than…oh God, he hated to call them campaign sex. He was not some sex-starved young person who would move on from CJ to another staffer next week. It was more than sex, at least he thought so. What it was Leo was not prepared to think about right now. Not tonight, not here with her.

He listened to the sounds of her moans as he kissed her neck and shoulders. His hands roamed her body, loving the feel of her smooth skin on his rough fingers. He stroked her breasts and felt her nipples harden from the slightest touch. Down to her stomach while leaving a little reminder of tonight on her neck where no one would find it. CJ moved her thighs apart but Leo was not ready to move on. He went back to her breasts; they fascinated him. He kissed them, ran his tongue along the underside and watched CJ shiver. His teeth nibbled her before he focused on the nipple.

“I have a bit of an obsession with your breasts.” he admitted.

“Must be a small one.” CJ replied, laughing at her own joke.

He sucked her nipple between his lips, rolling it along his tongue. CJ’s back arched and she gripped his shoulder.

“Mmm, Leo….oh God.”

That’s what he wanted to hear; that’s what got his blood pumping. The focus stayed on her nipples. He had all the time in the world and would take it if he wanted to. CJ took his hand, the one resting on her hip, and moved it between her thighs.

“I need you….I need…uhh.”

She was wet and he touched her gingerly. Neither of them wanted it to end; Leo knew how to make it last. He stroked her, felt her quiver on the inside and that was sexy. His finger slid inside her but it was just a preview…he made sure not to touch her clit.

“Leo.” It was both ecstasy and frustration.

“Hmm?” he hadn't had his fill of her breasts but was willing to put it on the backburner.

“Fuck me now.”

“Uh uh.”

“What! Don’t play games with me tonight.”

“I'm not playing games Claudia Jean. If you love the way I fuck you, then making love to you will knock your socks off.”

The smile on her face made his heart skip a beat. She pulled him into a smoldering kiss.

“Make love to me.” she whispered in his ear.

CJ could feel what her words did to him. Leo rolled over on the bed, pulling CJ on top of him. The kisses were intense as her hands fondled him. Leo squirmed, wincing a bit.

“CJ, baby, I'm going to explode. You turn me on like no one ever has.”

“Good.”

“Very bad.”

She laughed, straddling him. Her desire was to suck his cock…she loved that feeling. She didn’t think it was the actual act, as that was routine no matter the man, but the way Leo reacted to it. For those few minutes, he belonged to her. He was no longer Leo McGarry, master of his domain and conqueror of smaller men, he was her love slave. He could hardly utter his own name, and watching a powerful man reduced to yelping was sexy. CJ licked up the long vein and Leo groaned. His hips twisted in the air.

“Baby…baby, baby, I want to say no but I can't say no to that. I want you baby; I want to be inside of you.”

CJ did it again and watched Leo grip the sheets. She smiled; stopped the teasing. Moving up and shifting her weight, he slid inside her. He was still gripping the sheet because he didn’t want to lose his control. CJ stilled her movement to help him. She started to ride him slow, rocking her hips and grinding her pelvis on his. They both moaned as Leo moved with her. His thrusts matched hers; it didn’t take long to find a rhythm. CJ leaned forward, crying out when her clit rubbed his rough skin.

“My God, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” Leo gasped.

“You sweet talker you.”

“Oh God, baby I mean it. The fact that you are here blows my mind.”

“Well I am, and you make me feel so good. Speed up just a little bit.”

He did, and their movements became more frantic. Leo rolled them over so that he was on top. It barely interrupted the rhythm or flow.

“Oh Leo, mmm. Shit!”

“Is it good baby? Tell me it’s good.”

“It’s so good…just the way I love it.”

She bit his lip as they kissed but it did not seem to bother him in the least. They came together, his body resting on top of hers. Leo knew moving before he was supposed to could get him in a lot of trouble. At first, it felt uncomfortable to rest his body weight on her but CJ seemed to love it and Leo loved that. Stroking his back, CJ hummed to herself. It was happy song and that made Leo smile.

He sensed the time was right; he moved to the bed. They both stared at the ceiling, listening to the rain beat on the window and cheap siding. The room was hot as hell and smelled of mingled flesh. The AC barely cooled them off. They didn’t need covers tonight. CJ was still quivering from the experience. She turned on her side, curling close to Leo. He grinned as he put his arms around her. While the whole shebang was definitely the best he’d had, this part was always his favorite.

“You know what I like?” CJ asked.

“What?”

“That I never have to tell you how to touch me, or where, or even how much. How do you know?”

“I don’t know.”

“How can you not know?”

“I just knew, the very first night. It wasn’t as if I hadn't burned many hours, waking and sleeping, thinking about it.”

“Yeah right.” she laughed.

“I'm telling the truth.” Leo said.

“You dream of me?”

“Yes.”

“Dirty dreams?”

“Sometimes, not all the time. I don’t want to talk about that.”

“Why not?”

She rested her hand on his chest; her chin on her hand.

“It’s embarrassing.”

“No its not. I have a recurring fantasy about you too Leopold.”

“Oh my God, are you serious?”

“Very much so. Women don’t joke about those kinds of things.”

He wanted her to tell him. He wanted every detail. He turned and took CJ into her arms.

“Well, I'm in the shower, singing.”

“What are you singing?”

“It varies, I guess it depends on where my mind is at the time. Then the glass door opens and you step in, naked and ready. You take me right against the wall…from the front and from behind.”

“Behind?” he barely got the word out.

“I'm figuring that is one of your fantasies?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Maybe?” she laughed, kissing him. “Just admit it.”

“It is, OK I admit it. But I don’t want you thinking this is just random romps in cheap hotel rooms. Tell me you don’t think that.”

CJ honestly didn’t know what she thought. She had some pieces of the puzzle but not the whole picture. Campaigns were not the place to try to start something meaningful. There was far too much chaos…it was life amplified. Stress, alcohol, late nights, and close proximity usually created the atmosphere for an affair or two. It added to the adrenaline rush of a national campaign. They all left comfortable lives, whether they were satisfied or not, for this. Everything rode on it…days were lived as if they were the last.

“You're quiet.” Leo said.

“I'm thinking.”

“About what I said?”

“I don’t need to think about that, I just don’t want what I say to come out wrong.”

“Just say it.”

“I like random romps in cheap hotel rooms, with you Leo. I feel things you know, and…I don’t know if I am saying this right.”

“You don’t know how to say that you have feelings for me. You don’t know how to say that win or lose it will be difficult to act on them. You haven’t felt this way in a long time, if ever, but have no idea whether to pursue it or run screaming because it will take you down like a riptide. Maybe you don’t know how to say this really is just about sex though you think of me as a nice enough guy. Maybe I'm not your type…not in real life anyway.”

“That’s not true.”

CJ got out of bed and Leo watched her walk across the room. She peeked out the window, saw the rain hadn't slowed at all. Over in her purse she got a cigarette and lit it. Leo asked for one; she handed it to him already lit.

“What’s not true?” he asked after taking a deep inhale.

“How did we get here Leo?”

“Tonight is the night I guess. What's not true Claudia Jean?”

“The last part, about you not being my type. I mean, I don’t even know if I have a type…all of my boyfriends have been so different. Oh my God, not that I mean to insinuate that you are my boyfriend. Lets not talk about this anymore; I am going to get a headache.”

“I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up and ruined a nice night.”

She put out her cigarette, crawling back into bed and his arms.

“You didn’t ruin anything.” She said.

“Promise?” 

“I do. I am so fond of you, and you know that. There are so many mitigating factors to be weighed though…this is not normal boy meets girl by any stretch.”

Leo shook his head. He got rid of his cigarette, holding her close as they both drifted.

“I'm in love with you.” He whispered into her hair. “That is not some regular occurrence for me. If we win or lose, and we are going to win, that is not going to change.”

“I love you too. Can we sleep now?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure? Are you sure there is nothing else you need to get off your chest?”

“Your tone sounds as if you are mad at me? What did I do?”

“What did you do? Leo, I know how you feel about me but since when are you so open with your feelings? You sure picked a crazy time.”

“I don’t think I did…I think it’s perfect.”

“Obviously.”

“And you do too; your heart is beating very fast. You do that you know, turn defiant so your femininity won't overpower you.”

“What are you now, Freud?”

“No, I just know you. You're not mad at me, you're mad at being thrown for a loop.”

“Can you at least admit that’s your fault?” CJ asked.

“Yes.”

“Then we’re OK. Go to sleep.”

Leo laughed, tilting her chin to kiss her lips.

“I love you Claudia Jean.”

“I love you too.”

They held each other while they slept, wondering what the hell would come of all these questions, conversations, and revelations in the morning. At least they had the next couple of days off to think about it. CJ cuddled closer to Leo and just let go; this day had to be over.

***


End file.
